


kiss yourself goodnight

by michael__distortion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael__distortion/pseuds/michael__distortion





	kiss yourself goodnight

They were always so happy to see him, happy to wrap their hand ever so slightly tighter around the leash they had him on, so even a tiny movement will have him scrabbling to breathe.

Cody never felt very safe around them. They had a way with their words that unsettled him. A way of twisting everything he said around to make him feel worse. To make him come back to them, time after time.

He hadn’t had a choice when he was dragged from the place that made him, to be an offering. Hadn’t had a choice when he was laid bare for them by their followers. Hadn’t had a choice when their god had taken mercy on him.

But now, no matter how many opportunities he had to get away, he crawled back to them. Back into their arms. Let them envelop him in smoke and wrap their arms around him. Let them whisper nothings into his neck.

He was never in his right mind around them. Even now, with their hand against his sternum and their smoke around him and their legs between his and their hand around his neck. 

“You’re too tense.” They said, pushing him down a little more and narrowing the inky pools of their eyes. “Are you even listening to me, Cody?”  
“I am.” He mumbled from below them, hissing out a breath and trying his best to let his shoulders drop.

“You haven’t been acting like yourself recently.” The hand around his neck squeezes slightly, but only for a second. If he didn’t know them like he did he would have thought it to be an accident.  
“I haven’t been feeling like myself.” He replies, and they huffed something harsh under their breath, setting down their pipe on the table.  
“You’re always so upset, what’s with you?” They hissed, and he turned his head to the side, pressed it into the cold concrete floor of the empty room.

“It’s nothing.” Is all he could offer them before they stood up. He didn’t follow suit. Their foot pressed against his sternum, completely solid despite being made of smoke.  
“Let’s get it out of your system.”


End file.
